


Just a Couple Old Wizards [Art Dump]

by VulgarMercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Digital Art, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarMercury/pseuds/VulgarMercury
Summary: This is going to be a place for me to share Snirius debauchery (sketches, digital painting, comics), most of it will likely be explicit but not always.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 41
Kudos: 170





	1. Established Nemeses

A portrait of my favorite old men.

And a little action scene.


	2. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape gambling with his damn life!


	3. Roughed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius decided to show Severus his place~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten into this ship very recently, if anyone can recommend any discord servers that includes content of these two please let me know! I wanna be involved in the fandom~


	4. Dormitory Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil sketchy nsfw of younger snape/sirius~

An update! I decided to clean it up and put a little color in it.  
  
  



	5. Domme Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just did this one because I wanted to draw sirius in a corset and heels lol  
> Pardon the messiness~


	6. On Holiday (Based on the fic Not Quite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little comic is based on a scene from the fic Not Quite by Threadbear. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you Threadbear for writing it, this scene is short but it tickled me so much. 
> 
> Here's the fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314115/chapters/53298790


	7. Tease Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my hc is that sirius is a nudist but he's especially bad when they decide to move in together bc he knows that it gets under snape's skin.


	8. Tease Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius always gets what he wants in the end


	9. Sketchy Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was trying out a bunch of different poses, didn't end up settling on any of them but thought they were all nice enough to share!


	10. Phantom Choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Choking/Strangulation 
> 
> Lets just say they're into some magically induced kink stuff 
> 
> totally has nothing to do with any difficulty I had with anatomy that led me to this sketch lol


	11. Expression Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like homicidal maniac sirius black  
> and clinically depressed severus snape


	12. Bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little request from someone on the discord. Soft and romantic.
> 
> Come join us if you wanna talk about this lovely ship uwu


	13. Sirious Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another little sketchy, I have something else in the works currently that I want to render fully
> 
> i've also just been busy with other projects but i missed them so I felt like I needed to draw a little something! Enjoy


	14. Snake Lick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear friends! I'm sorry I went MIA for a little while there. Graduate school started up again for the Fall and I had a few art projects I needed to finish for another fandom. 
> 
> Here's a little sketchy I was inspired to do. 
> 
> Not to mention thank youuuu all for 100+ kudos!!! I'll be wrapping up this little art dump soon, I have something I started a while back that I plan to color and post as a fully rendered piece for the final chapter. After that I'm thinking of creating a new work for kinktober. That being said if you have any prompts you want to suggest please leave a comment with that. And as always, join the snirius discord if you ever want to chat!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my art, check out my carrd for my social media and commission info:  
> https://v-art.carrd.co/
> 
> I'm mostly in the bnha fandom but I'm open to comms for pretty much anything with enough information!  
> \---
> 
> For anyone out there interested in joining a snirius discord server, I created one. I tried to find something like that but couldn't.  
> It's just gonna be for chatting and sharing fics/art we like with whoever joins:
> 
> It's gonna be restricted to only ppl over the age of 18 please (which everyone viewing this should be!) 
> 
> https://discord.gg/At9FwGB


End file.
